


Sweet Surprise

by AnimatedGamer



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Shower Sex, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Vanilla Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimatedGamer/pseuds/AnimatedGamer
Summary: Gohan comes home from work to a wonderful Valentine's Day surprise from his wife. As the couple try to enjoy their day, they're treated to yet another surprise
Relationships: Videl Satan/Son Gohan
Kudos: 9





	Sweet Surprise

**_Sweet Surprise_ **

  
“See you tomorrow Professor!” Gohan called to his superior.  
“Good night Son, and say hello to that lovely wife of yours for me!”  
Gohan gave a hearty nod before exiting the schoolhouse. Once he was a ways away from his workplace, Gohan let out a very intent sigh he barely even knew he’d been holding in.

“Phew! Talk about a tense situation,” Gohan said to himself. Ascending into the sky, Gohan began made his way back to his new home in Satan City.  
Today marked his and Videl’s first Valentine’s day since they had gotten married, and also the second month Gohan had been with his current job at the local University. Gohan has always been a very focused Employee, which quickly gained him respect amongst his superiors and co-workers, but today however, all his work was stunted, as all he could think of was his wife. 

He’d actually attempted to get this day off so he could spend the whole day with Videl, but wasn’t so lucky due to still being a very new employee. Thankfully, his leniant boss had given him a notably lesser workload this time around in an attempt to help Gohan get home sooner. Gohan was beyond grateful that he got out when he did. There was still daylight to burn, and Gohan wanted to spend every last second of it with Videl.

After a short flight across town, Gohan entered his grandiose house and instantly announced his arrival.  
“Honey, I’m home!” Gohan called out. (A/N: Man, that’s cliche)  
“Welcome back Gohan,” Videl called back.  
“Videl?" 

Gohan walked through the door into the kitchen and the moment he stepped foot inside, he immediately froze. For standing before him was Videl clad in nothing but a black apron and stockings.

"Glad you’re home early,” Videl greeted. “You’re just in time.”  
Gohan attempted to reply, but was unable to come up with an intelligible response as he was still captivated by his wife’s inviting apparel, or lack there of.

“Gohan?” Videl asked innocently.  
“V-Videl you…are…I…”  
With a flirtatious wink, Videl replied, “Take a look.”  
Pulling her apron slightly forward, she confirmed that she was in fact, not wearing a bra. Though with a suggestive swing of the hips, she showed that she also, had a pair of black panties on that matched the stockings.

“You like it!” Videl teased.  
Gohan could only shakily nod.  
“Then you’re gonna love this.” Videl zipped into the kitchen and returned with a medium heart shaped box in hand.

“Videl? Is that?”  
“You know it, honey.”  
Gohan took the box and opened it revealing a whole array of small milk chocolate hearts.  
“Wow, you made all of these?”  
Videl nodded. “That’s not all,” she mewled.  
Grabbing his arm, Videl pulled Gohan into the kitchen where he saw various trays of chocolate sprawled all over the kitchen table with many bowls and cooking utencils covered in chocolate dumped into the sink. Picking up one of the candies from one of the trays on the table, Gohan instantly plopped one into his mouth.

A few seconds later, Gohan swallowed the chocolate and turned to Videl wth a bright smile on his face.  
“Sweet!”  
Videl giggled. “I didn’t mean to make so many, but I went to your mom for ingredients. Naturally, she triple stocks EVERYTHING, and still had an extra stock to share with me.”  
‘Hehe, yeah that’s Mom alright,’ Gohan inwardly chuckled. 'Though with Dad and Goten, can ya blame her?’

As Gohan laughed to himself, his attention was currently off of his wife who very inconspicuously took a few steps backwards into the kitchen. Before Gohan could realize she stepped away, Videl took the opportunity to slide her panties down her thighs and kick them off to the side. Now fully prepared, Videl steeled herself and sweetly called out for her husband.  
“~Oh Gohan~!”

The scholarly saiyan answered his wife’s call and entered the kitchen to see her sitting sideways on the table, her legs crossed and her position making it very obvious that she wasn’t wearing panties anymore.

“V-Videl?”

The black-haired housewife shot Gohan a lustful look and said in a sultry voice. “The chocolate’s my gift to you. Now’s the time for you to enjoy it properly.”  
Videl wholeheartedly threw the apron offrevealing her nigh naked form to Gohan. The only thing standing between her and full exposure were three pieces of chocolate oh so cleverly place at her nipples and her crotch.

The flustered Gohan, instinctively covered his own crotch with his hands as his natural shyness briefly took over. That however, didn’t stop him from approaching his seductive wife with full intent to enjoy his 'gift’.  
As soon as Gohan made it to the table, Videl laid back, crossing her arms under her chest, and spreading her legs wide open.

“Have a taste honey,” Videl offered.  
Gohan knelt down, leveling himself with Videl’s core and the chocolate that now decorated it. Sticking his tongue out, Gohan brushed against Videl’s entrance lapping up the quickly melting chocolate.

Videl gently cried out as her husband’s tongue delved through her inner walls. She wouldn’t enjoy the sensation for long as he retreated from her lower lips and instantly made his way to her breasts. Clamping his mouth around her sweet flavored nipple, Gohan licked and sucked the sensitive nub clean releasing her with a loud 'Pop!’, a process he repeated with her opposite nipple.  
Onve Gohan had licked all the chocolate off Videl’s body, he feverently swept her up into his arms bridal style, startling her.

“Whaaa!? Gohan what’re you doing!?”  
“I just got home, and you’ve been running around the kitchen all day,” Gohan replied. “I think now’s the perfect time for both of us to clean up a little.”  
With a knowing smile, Videl wrapped her arms around Gohan’s neck as he wasted no time carrying her to the washroom.

[Meanwhile]  
In the skies of Satan City, two small figures could be seen rushing towards a large house in the city’s center. One with wild and crazy black hair, holding a small heart shaped box, the other with a lavender bowl cut.  
As the figures began to touch ground, the black haired one asked his best friend, “You think she’ll like it?”  
“Well duh, of course she will. Who doesn’t like chocolate?” Trunks replied. “What I wanna know is why’re you giving it to Videl? Isn’t she your brother’s wife?”  
“Yeah, so that means she’s my sister, right?” Goten asked.  
“I guess.”  
“I just wanted to give her something to say thanks for being a cool big sis,” Goten cheerfully replied.  
“You sure it’s not cause you liiiike her?” Trunks teased.  
“Of course I like her, so do Mom and Dad, and so does your mom,” Goten replied.  
Trunks sighed in annoyance. “Forget it, let’s just go in already.”  
The two boys approached the door and rang the doorbell. 

[Inside the house]  
“Kyyyaahha!”  
Videl moaned out as her breasts were being furiously groped and massaged by Gohan. Her body shuddered under the feel of his strong, callous hands massaging her perky mounds, scrubbing them thouroughly with soap and water. Her boobs weren’t the most sensitive area on her body, but she loved when Gohan handled them.  
Speaking of handling, Videl was doing her share of handling herself. Not one to be outdone by her husband’s groping, Videl had a firm grip on his manhood, stroking it at a nice even pace. Gohan couldn’t help but lightly thrust his hips forward in time with each of Videl’s strokes. 

Wanting to match his wife’s fervor, Gohan moved his hands from her chest down to her waist and with both hands, strongly grasped her ass. Videl squealed out as the feeling of being touched there made her body heat up. She retaliated by stroking him faster with her active hand, and using her free hand to wrap around Gohan’s neck and pull him in for a deep passionate kiss.

[Back Outside]  
A good couple of minutes had passed since Goten and Trunks first rang the bell, and still no one had answered the door. Finally, Trunks’ patience ran out.  
“What’s taking so long!?” he exclaimed. “Goten, are you sure anyone’s even home?” he demanded.  
Goten nodded. “I think so. I’m pretty sure I can feel Gohan’s energy inside,” he answered.  
“Well he or she better let us in quickly cause if I have to wait here one more minute I’m gonna-!”  
“Hey wait Trunks, look!”  
Goten cut his friend off and grabbed the doorknob. Turning it, the door instantly opened granting the two boys entrance.  
“See, the door’s unlocked!”  
“You mean we’ve been wasting our time out here for nothing!?” Trunks yelled.  
“Never mind. Let’s just go inside already,” Goten said. “I wanna give Videl my gift!” With that, Goten zipped inside followed by Trunks, slamming the door shut behind them.

[With Gohan and Videl]  
“Ahhaa!” Videl gasped out, breaking their kiss.  
While Gohan still kept one hand plastered on her rear end, his free hand went to work in massaging her petals. Spreading her lower lips open, with two fingers, he managed to quickly slip one of them inside her cavern, making her rock her hips and moan out. Her moans were quickly silenced by Gohan once again taking her lips with his own.

As Gohan continued to finger his lovely wife, her nectar began to drip out over his hand as she deepened the kiss and wrapped a leg around his waist, now being completely supported by Gohan.

[With the boys]  
Goten and Trunks searched around the house and were surprised to see that nobody seemed to be home.  
“Gohan? Videl?” Trunks called out.  
“Hey big brother!? Sis!?” Goten followed up.  
They received no answer from either person. While it looked like the house was empty Trunks asked, “Goten, you said you could sense your brother’s power right? Where is he now?”  
Goten didn’t answer.  
“Goten?” Trunks called.  
“Goten, answer me!” Trunks demanded.  
“Trunks get in here quick!” Goten called.  
“Where are you!?” Trunks replied.  
“The kitchen!”  
Trunks sighed. 'Of course he could only think about food.’  
With an irritated look on his face, Trunks followed his friend’s voice into the kitchen and was instantly brought aback when he saw what had gotten Goten so excited.

[With Gohan and Videl]  
“Mmmmph!!!”  
Videl was on her knees, taking her husband’s girth entirely inside her mouth, lightly jerking him with both hands all the while. As Videl licked and sucked the length of Gohan’s manhood, he himself had been gently thrusting inside her throat all the while. He made sure not to go too fast lest he risk going in too deep and possibly chocking her.  
Videl on the other hand was thinking the exact opposite. Removing her hands from his dick, she wrapped around Gohan’s waist and pushed him deeper into her mouth with each thrust.

Gohan’s head reeled back at the euphoric sensation. This was the first time Videl had sucked him off so fiercely, if she kept this up, he knew he wouldn’t last much longer.  
“Videl…can’t believe…how good this feels…” he strained out.  
[With the boys]  
“I can’t believe how much chocolate’s here!” Trunks said excitedly, dropping one in his mouth.  
“I know right!” Goten replied eating one himself. “Where do you think they got em all?” asked Goten.  
“Well Videl’s rich being Mr. Satan’s daughter and everything. I guess buying a lot wouldn’t be so hard for them,” Trunks suggested.  
Goten paid no attention to his friend’s words as he was completely indulged in the sweet taste of the milky candy, relentlessly tossing one after another in his mouth.  
“Hey you hog, save some for me!” Trunks exclaimed grabbing a tray.  
The pair resumed eating the candies until all the trays were completely devoid of the sweets. After the fact, Goten asked, “Where do you think Gohan and Videl are?”  
At the mention of the two names, Trunks tensed up. He’d completely forgotten about Gohan and Videl.  
“I dunno but we should probably clean this place up before they come back,” Trunks stated, Goten nodding his approval.

[Gohan and Videl]  
“Cumming…I’m cumming…!!” 'Gggrrgghh!!’  
With a loud grunt, Gohan’s manhood erupted a white creamy streaminside his wife’s waiting mouth, releasing himself from her throat, he continued to spew out his seed all over her face and breasts, leaving Videl’s upper half completely covered in semen.

Gohan fell onto the tiled floor panting heavily, as Videl rose to her feet and turned on the shower water to rinse herself off.  
“My God Gohan. I don’t think you’ve ever blown that much before,” Videl teased.  
Gohan responded with an embarrassed chuckle as he got back on his feet “Well, I’ve never gone that deep before. I gotta admit, I was kinda worried.”  
Gliding up behind Videl, he grabbed her by the waist and held her closely against his chest.

“Gohan, you really need to loosen up a bit,” Videl stated. “Unless I say so, you are allowed to be rough with me you know.”  
“Yeah…but..I just didn’t want to risk hurting you,” Gohan replied.  
“I know you’re just looking out for me Gohan, but I’m a big girl. You know that I can handle whatever you dish out,” she said slowly inching her head towards Gohan’s.

Before their lips could make contact however, they both flinched at a loud “SMASH” and “CLANG” sound.  
“What was that!?” Videl shrieked.  
“I don’t know, but they sounded like…dishes?” Gohan suggested.  
Grabbing a towel and a nearby robe, Videl darted out of the bathroom.  
“Hey wait up!” Gohan called mimicking his wife’s actions.

[A few seconds later]  
The couple rushed into the living room to find everything looking untouched. Turning towards the kitchen they were shocked to find,  
“Trunks? Goten?”  
The two kids instantly froze at the sound of their names being called.  
“Bro? Sis?”  
“Gohan…Videl…what’s up?” Trunks hesitantly asked.  
“That’s our line?” Videl snapped. “What’re you two doing in here? Who even let you guys in?

"What happened to all the chocolate!?” Gohan exclaimed  
Videl took a look at all the scattered trays around the room and found that Gohan was right, all the chocolate she’d made earlier today were gone.

“Did you two eat all the chocolate I made here?” Videl asked.  
“Whoa, you made those!?” Trunks asked trying to change the subject. “They were so good, I thought they had to be store bought. Guess that just shows how good you are at cooking, right?”

“Flattery won’t get you very far with me kid,” Videl hissed. “And you still haven’t answered my other questions: What are you two doing here, and how did you get in? I’m pretty sure both Bulma and Chi-Chi have taught you two NOT to go sneaking into other people’s houses.”

“Hey, don’t get mad at us!” Trunks retaliated. “We only came in cause the door was unlocked.”  
“Wha-?” Videl shot a fierce glare towards Gohan, who could only facepalm at his own stupid mistake.

“Besides, it’s not like we didn’t knock or ring the doorbell, cause we did. And we waited like five minutes, but you guys didn’t answer. If you two were here the whole time, how come you didn’t hear us?”  
It was at that moment Gohan and Videl both flushed as they instantly realized why they hadn’t paid attention to the doorbell: They’d been to engrossed in their naughty escapades.

“Sorry, that one’s on us,” Gohan chimed in. “But to answer your question, we were taking a bath and couldn’t hear the doorbell ring over the running water.”  
“Really? Oh well, makes sense I guess,” Trunks said crossing his arms.  
“Still what brought you two here in the first place?” Gohan asked for a third time.  
Trunks pointed his thumb at Goten who’d been suspicously quiet this whole time. “Ask him. He’s the one who wanted to come here in the first place.”  
Both adults turned to Goten who had his hands behind his back and seemed to be trembling.

“Goten? What’s wrong bro?” Gohan said kneeling in front of him.  
Stepping past his older brother, in front of Videl, Goten took a deep breath and yelled, “This is for you!!”  
Bringing his arms up front, Goten presented his gift.  
“For me?” Videl said, kneeling down.  
“Yeah. Mom helped me make it.”  
Videl opened the box and was met with a chocolate heart with the word “Sis” written on it in icing.

“Oh Goten this is so sweet! Thank you.”  
“You’re welcome…but, isn’t chocolate always sweet?” Goten innocently asked.  
Videl laughed as she caught Goten in a warm embrace, Goten returning the hug full heartedly. 

“Well, all’s well that end’s well huh?” Trunks said.  
“Don’t think you two are off the hook Trunks,” Gohan replied. “But for the sake of not spoiling the moment, we’ll deal with that later.”  
Though Trunks was upset that Gohan was still going to bust him and Goten to their mothers, he let out a 'Phew’ when he heard he wasn’t going to do it right away.

[A few moments later]  
Gohan and Videl waved the boys off as they blasted off into the sky. While they flew out of Satan City, Trunks asked, “So Goten…how’d it feel?”  
“How’d what feel?” Goten asked.  
“You know…Videl…when she hugged you…” Trunks’ face started to heat up.

To his surprise, Goten’s face started turning red as well. Thinking back to when he and Videl hugged, he soon understood what Trunks was talking about.  
“Sooo…soft…!” Goten said with a goofy grin.  
“HA! I knew it, you do like her!” Trunks yelled.  
An embarrassed blush on his face, Goten yelled back, “Shut up Trunks!” and jetted off out of the city.  
“You’re not getting’ away that easily Goten!” Trunks called blasting off after him.

[With Gohan and Videl]  
“That was real nice of Goten to make a chocolate heart for me,” Videl said.  
“I’ll say, but I’m still upset that he and Trunks ate all the ones you made for me,” Gohan said downheartedly.  
“Not all of them." 

Videl directed Gohan’s attention to a heart shaped box on the living room table. Aside from a few they themselves had eaten earlier, the box seemed pretty much untouched.

"If you want, em, they’re all yours Gohan. I already have a sweet treat,” Videl stated raising Goten’s heart.  
“You know what, chocolate’s great, it’s even better as a gift,” Gohan started. “But right now, the only thing I want…” Gohan paused and picked Videl up once again.  
“…Is you.”  
“Hmmhmm, wanna finish what we started sweetheart?” Videl asked.  
“You know it, honey.”  
As Gohan carried Videl to their bedroom, Videl threw her arms around Gohan’s neck and forcefully pressed her lips against his.

[In the bedroom]  
The couple wasted no time picking up where they’d previously left off. As soon as they enetered the room, both of them discarded their robes and continued their fierce makeout session. Crashing onto the bed, Gohan lay on top of Videl, pinning her arms down. Breaking their lip lock, he began to leave a trail of kisses down her body from her neck, to her breasts, to her stomach until he finally rested a her entrance.

Spreading the petals apart, Gohan rubbed his tongue along the inner folds of Videl’s lower lips, making her buck her hips and moan out. Satisfied with his wife’s reaction, Gohan punctured her core and stuck his tongue inside her, causing her to jerk even harsher now.

'She’s completely drenched,’ Gohan thought.  
Keeping her opening spread wide apart Gohan stuck his tongue inside even deeper.  
“Gohan…feels amazing…!” Videl cried out. 

Nigh instinctively, Videl threw her hands behind Gohan’s head pushing him even deeper into her crotch. Gohan continued to relentlessly swirl his tongue through the depths of Videl’s cavern. Feeling bold, Gohan removed himself from Videl’s insides, much to the aroused young woman’s chagrin. Before she could protest however, she let out a shrill pleasured yell and threw her head back as her clitoris was being vigorously licked and suckled while her entrance was punctured by a pair of thick manly fingers.

Coupled with a long string of moans and gasps, Videl jerked her hips to the rhythm of Gohan’s fingering, her vagina leaking it’s honey all the while. Videl grit her teeth as she could feel her release building up. A few sweet minutes of Gohan’s teasing and fingering and she couldn’t hold back any more. Thrusting her hips up as high as she could, Videl shrieked out as her climax hit and her juices erupted in a hot sticky burst.

Videl panted as she fell onto the bed, her legs clamped shut as she recovered from her first intense orgasm of the evening.  
“Wow…that felt better than usual…” Videl panted out.  
“If you enjoyed that, just you wait,” Gohan said, stroking his manhood. “We’re just getting started.”  
Videl reciprocated by spreading her legs open and parting her vagina with her fingers.  
“Come to me Gohan, don’t make me wait anymore!” Videl pleaded.

Lining himself up with Videl’s vagina, Gohan slowly pushed inside until he was fully sheathed. The shuddering Videl threw her arms around Gohan’s back and held him tightly against her body as she was still a bit unaccustommed to Gohan’s larger than average size.

After a few moments of lying still, Videl gave Gohan the okay to move, and move he did. Retreating his hips, he slammed into Videl at a greater force than she had expected him to use.

“Ahhhhhaa!!”  
Goahan continued to fiercely pound deeply into Videl reveling in the various pleasured noises she let out.  
“Go…han…you’re…so rough…!” Videl moaned out.  
“You’re the one…who said I could…!” Gohan huskily replied.

Grabbing her hands and interlocking their fingers together, Gohan mercilessly thrust into Videl even faster. The woman in question proceeded to lock her legs around Gohan, forcing him even deeper into her channel.  
“Gohan…I’m gonna…please…make me…Aahhhha!”

Videl could hardly announce her impending orgasm as it shook her entire body to it’s core almost out of nowhere. Gohan held Videl’s spasming body down as he continued to pound into her, not granting her a bit of reprieve, and lengthening her intense climax. After a few seconds of heavenly bliss, Videl’s orgasm started to recede and she once again fell onto the bed heavily panting.  
Gohan finally pulled out of her and sat back, also panting. He hadn’t gotten to cum yet himself, but he didn’t want to push Videl so hard (unless of course she asks for it). As Gohan slowly let himself recover, he was distracted by something warm and wet enveloping the tip of his cock. 

He looked down to see Videl on all fours, lightly sucking at his head again and stroking him with one hand, while her other hand was down her lower half spreading her vagina open.

“Videl…didn’t you just…Gggh!” Gohan cut himself off when Videl took him even deeper in her mouth. Releasing the warm rod with a 'Pop!’, Videl replied, “I have enough left in me for one more round. Besides…” she stroked him faster. “You didn’t get yours yet.”

Turning herself around so that her rear end was now facing Gohan, she spread one of her butt cheeks apart with one hand while spreading her vagina open with the other.

“This time Gohan, don’t hold anything back. I want you to screw me as hard as you can!” Videl begged.

Gohan stroked himself as he hesitantly approached Videl. While the prospect of going all in certainly excited him, he still couldn’t help but worry about Videl’s safety. While he knew she was a very strong woman, he also knew she tended to overestimate herself so if he did go hardcore, he still might actually hurt her. His thoughts were interrupted by Videl sensually swaying her hips, begging for Gohan to hurry up and stick it in. Deciding to cross the bridge when he got to it, Gohan firmly grabbed Videl’s hips and thrust his full length into her all at once.  
With a yell of both pleasure and surprise, Videl grasped the sheets as her insides instantly clamped around Gohan’s manhood. Gohan started at a medium paace but steadily increased his speed as time went on.

“D-deeper…harder…!” Videl pleaded.  
Tightening his grip on her hips, Gohan complied to his wife’s cries and started thrusting inside her even deeper. With each thrust, Gohan’s hips would slam against the cushions of Videl’s perky ass, making her cry out even more. Sliding his hands up her body, Gohan rested them on his wife’s enticingly swaying bosoms, grasping them firmly and massaging them.

“Y-yess…my boobs…I love when you…squeeze them…AHHAAA!!”  
Gohan tweaked her nipples and he could feel her tunnel slickening up even more. From playing with her breasts, her arousal rose to even greater heights and her vagina was moist enough to allow Gohan to thrust at a faster pace.  
After withstanding a good long while of thrusting while fondling Videl’s bust he soon moved his hands down to her just as firm backside and squeezed harshly.

“Gyyah!”  
Gohan kept a firm grip on his wife’s ass as he proceeded to pound into her at full speed and strength. Videl bit down on the bedsheets as the sensations were becoming too much for her to bare. Gohan was feeling the same.

“Videl…can’t…hold it in…!”  
“Gohan…come…together…this time…!”  
Videl extended her hands backwards and Gohan grasped them and locked their fingers yet again as he proceeded to finish off himself and his gorgeous wife. After a few agoningly long minutes, Videl gave in first. With a hollowed yell, her body twitched and spasmed as the euphoric burst spread itself all across Videl’s body.

As Gohan continued thrusting, his wife’s orgasm sent him over the edge. However, when Gohan’s climax hit, his entire body erupted in a bright golden flash of light, his black hair briefly going golden. As the light died down, Gohan’s cock erupted a large stream of fluid inside Videl’s quivering walls, filling her up and overflowing, dripping onto the bedsheets.

As Videl’s orgasm receeded, she fell forward, Gohan’s dick slipping out of her, and still ejaculating, blowing his seed all over her thighs, butt and back. Finally, Gohan’s own climax receeded and he fell forward, powering down out of his Super Saiyan state as well.

Gohan placed a hand on Videl’s shoulder and gently rubbed her back (the parts that weren’t sticky with his cream, mind you).

“That was…intense…” Gohan stated.  
“I’ll say…” Videl agreed. “To think I made you cum so hard, you turned Super Saiyan,” she panted out.  
“Wait…I went Super Saiyan?” Gohan asked rubbing a hand through his hair.  
“Yeah, but only for like a few seconds…wait, you didn’t know?”  
“Hehehe, kinda hard to tell when I’m feeling a different kind of rush, honey.”  
“Fair enough,” Videl replied.

As the lovely coupled giggled, they were interrupted by a pair of low rumbling sounds. The pair’s bubbly giggling soon devolved into a pair of embarrassed chuckles. 

“Well I guess we know what comes next, don’t we?” Videl teased.  
“Oh yeah, no argument from me.”  
Videl sprung out of bed and made a stroll to the bathroom.  
“I’ll get dinner started as soon as I wash this gunk off,” she noted.  
“Okay, but don’t take too long,” Gohan replied. “I’m eager to get to dessert.”  
With a wink, Videl added, “Me too Gohan…me too.”


End file.
